


Be Careful, My Child.

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Asriel is not as soft as he looks, and Sans has always had a grudge against humans.





	

The goat-child stares at the bed, and Gaster busies himself with something else, flitting back and forth around the room, avoiding communication.

"Is he alive?" The question is unusually morbid for the angel-like child. 

"Yes." He stops for a moment to flick uselessly at the tubes leading into the unconscious being. "Though unstable. He may wake up tomorrow. He may fall in a week's time." 

Asriel nods. "Does he wake up sometimes?"

"Sometimes." Gaster grabs a nearby clipboard, and re-reads through status logs. "For minutes at a time."

"Give him something to look forward to." The new voice in the room startles both of the monsters. Chara stands an the doorway, and enters the room. "Something to hope for. That is what HP is, isn't it?"

"Yes." Gaster sets the clipboard down, meets the human's eyes. "A good idea, child."

Before anyone can utter another word, the rhythmic beeping of the Magic Pulse Monitor picks up, and the skeleton in the bed is thrashing. Chara pulls Asriel back, and they both watch speechless, as Gaster attempts to retain the growling monster. 

The skeleton meets eyes with Chara.

"H u m a n." The word is growled more than said, but there is not a snarl. Just a deep, guttural sound.

He's gone.

"He telepor-" Gaster has barely enough time to warn the children before the skeleton reappears , hand on Chara's shoulder. Silent tears of fear run down the child's face. 

Then the hand is gone.

The monster has been floated over to Gaster using blue magic. His stare at Chara never wavers.

____________

"He was designed to collect human souls."

"Why?"

"So we can break the barrier."

"....he needs to be strong, too. To beat all the humans with us."

"He is."

"...how strong is he?"

"...well, it doesn't matter right now. It will be immeasurable with all the human souls there are to absorb."


End file.
